Puppets
by Akatsaki
Summary: -Soy una marioneta -fue lo que salió de sus finos labios de carne-. ¿Acaso no lo ves? -le preguntó con gran tristeza en su voz, tristeza que llego hasta sus jades ojos. -No me importa… yo te amo -le contestó él azabache de ojos negros.


_**Hola una vez más a todas, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Como mencione antes; aquí está el otro Fic que les debía.**_

_**Sinceramente creo que aquí debí poner algún lemon, pero simplemente no soy muy partidaria de escribirlo (pero si me lo piden, por supuesto que escribiré alguno).**_

_**No tengo más que agradecer por sus comentarios y alertas.**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Obra maestra.**

En una cueva, usada como guarida, más específicamente; por la organización Akatsuki.

En una habitación de dimensiones amplias; se encuentra el laboratorio-almacén de cierto pelirojo de la organización: que cuenta con conocimientos sobre las marionetas ninja.

En este preciso instante está a punto de terminar su más grande obra maestra; no ha parado de trabajar en ella y su paciencia y trabajo por fin dan muy buenos frutos.

Se le puede ver demasiado concentrado en su labor, a su alrededor se encuentran cuatro marionetas femeninas.

La primera, una peliroja; con el cabello hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura, ojos café rojizo ▬que en este momento se encuentran cerrados, al igual que los de las demás▬, cuerpo entrenado y bien formado. Su vestimenta consta de un short corto de color negro, blusa mangas largas de color morado deslavado y unas botas ninjas con tacón.

La segunda, una castaña, de ojos cafés claros, su cabello atado en dos coletas bajas; que llegan hasta su cintura, también de cuerpo entrenado y bien formado, su vestuario; un pantalón de color azul oscuro, una blusa manga larga de color rosa deslavado y sandalias ninjas.

Tercera, una peliazul de cabellos largos hasta su cintura, de ojos color perla, cuerpo bien proporcionado y entrenado, trae puesto un pantalón azul oscuro, una maya ninja; arriba de ella una chaqueta blanca con morado, y unas sandalias ninjas cortas.

Y cuarta, más no la última marioneta, una rubia de cabello largo; atado en una coleta alta, de ojos azules y su cuerpo bien cuidado como el de las demás, trae puesto un pantalón azul oscuro; sobre este una mini falda de color morado, una ombliguera de color morado, unos antebrazos de maya, y unas botas bajas ninja.

Todas y cada una de ellas cuenta con habilidades especiales, además de tener una gran fuerza y chakra envidiable. Las cuatro hermosas marionetas humanas se encuentran sentadas en sillas alrededor de su creador, aún dormidas, esperando ser despertadas por él.

Sus marionetas antes no estaban dormidas, muy al contrario; ayudaban a la organización a cumplir con las misiones encomendadas, pero él decidió someterlas a un sueño pasajero; el suficiente para terminar con su obra maestra, puesto que según él lo distraían demasiado y a ese paso no iba a terminar nunca con la pelirosa, e igualmente no quería que les pasara algo y por lo mismo las durmió a las cuatro.

Él muchacho pelirojo, maestro en el arte de la creación de marionetas; observa fijamente a su nueva marioneta preferida; por fin terminada, se encuentra sentada en una mesa baja ▬o al menos lo suficiente para que quede a la altura de él.

Con su mano derecha sube el cierre de la chaqueta roja con negro de la pelirosa marioneta, terminado su trabajo con el cierre procede a llevar su mano hasta la cabeza de su hermosa pelirosa, en ella amarra un listón de color rojo con negro: haciendo un pequeño moño con el y así formando una linda diadema. Acaricia su sedoso y hermoso cabello rosa con su mano, llega hasta la punta de sus cabellos y juega un pequeñísimo rato con ellos, le encanta que la chica tenga su cabello hasta la cadera.

Lleva sus manos hasta su mejilla, la acaricia suavemente, se acerca más a ella y le da un pequeño beso en la frente, baja hasta sus labios e igualmente los besa, pero ahora decide quedarse lo suficiente para degustar sus carnosos labios humanos.

Sonríe orgulloso por el gran trabajo que hizo con esas chicas, quien quiera que vea a cualquiera de sus marionetas femeninas se queda con la boca abierta por tan radiante belleza, y creería al instante que es humana ▬y en parte lo son; ya que cada una tiene un corazón que late, más no son completamente humanas.

Se separa lentamente de esos carnosos labios rosas que lo acaban de cautivar y hacer adicto a ellos.

▬**Sakura… despierta ▬**la llamó en tonó dulce la voz del pelirojo marionetista, sin duda esa linda marioneta le acaba de robar el corazón.

La joven marioneta, al oír la voz de su creador; empieza a parpadear para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la poca luz que hay a su alrededor, en cuento sus ojos se acostumbraron; inmediatamente busco el rostro de su creador con ansiedad, cuando lo encontró, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.

▬ **¿Cómo te sientes linda? ▬**le preguntó con voz dulce y cariñosa.

▬**Bi-bien ▬**le contestó ella con timidez y con un sonrojo más grande y notable.

Él pelirojo sonrió seductor y llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla izquierda; acariciándola con suavidad, temiendo que con un movimiento más brusco le hiciera algún daño a su más hermosa creación.

Dejo de acariciarla y se levanto lentamente de su asiento ▬lentamente para no asustarla▬, frunció el ceño una vez que estuvo de espaldas a ella, él no había actuado antes así, con ninguna de sus marionetas, o con alguna mujer, la pelirosa es la primera, ladeo su rostro y la miro fijamente, ella le sonrió con cariño e inocencia; eso hizo que su maltrecho punto de chakra saltara con emoción ▬hay que ser sinceros, él ya no puede sentir nada, él renuncio a su corazón y ya no puede sentir, o tal vez… si puede hacerlo, pero para eso debe de quererlo.

Le correspondió la sonrisa, giro una vez más hacía el frente y negó internamente por las sensaciones que se presentaron antes.

▬**Ellas son tus hermanas ▬**le informó el pelirojo a la pelirosa, señalando con su cabeza hacía las demás marionetas semihumanas.

▬**Son hermosas ▬**dijo inocentemente y feliz por tener hermanas tan hermosas. Él pelirojo volteó una vez más en su dirección.

▬**No tanto como tú ▬**la alago con una linda sonrisa, la joven no hizo más que sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza avergonzada por lo dicho por él pelirojo.

Esa faceta le encanto al pelirojo, pero sabe que esa marioneta es capaz de muchas cosas… nada buenas.

▬ **¿Por qué están durmiendo? ▬**le preguntó con voz inocente y sumamente suave y hermosa.

▬**Yo las hice dormir ▬**le contestó con una sonrisa ladina, leyó la pregunta que se formo en el semblante de ella y agregó**▬. Para tener un momento juntos ▬**finalizó y se acerco a ella a paso lento.

La kunoichi se avergonzó y sonrojo, cuando el pelirojo estuvo a su lado de nuevo, en su fina cara se formo una sonrisa complacida.

▬**Me alegra que lo hicieras ▬**le contestó ella con voz sensual.

Eso al pelirojo le encanto muchísimo más, terminó en un rápido movimiento con la distancia que los separaba y se unió a ella en un demandante y pasional beso, pero con cariño presente y escondido en el.

En esa mesa la hizo suya más de una vez, ambos disfrutaron de eso intensamente y llegaron al clímax en más de una ocasión.

Claro que el pelirojo siempre disfrutaba de sus marionetas en cuanto las terminaba, aunque con dos de ellas tuvo problemas para satisfacer sus deseos, pero al final lo logro.

Sus compañeros igualmente se sirvieron de esa satisfacción; siempre con el consentimiento y permiso del marionetista, pero sin duda no iba a dejar que tocaran a "su pelirosa"; claro que esto solo lo menciona en su mente, no le gusta que sus compañeros se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, si es que tiene algún tipo de sentimiento diferente al cariño por la pelirosa.

▬**Nadie la puede tocar ▬**sentenció después de pensar todo lo anterior, más lo curioso es que lo hizo con voz dura e imponente.

Acostó con delicadeza a la pelirosa ▬ya completamente vestida▬ en la mesa que fue espectadora de lo que vivieron juntos.


End file.
